Una
This page is for the character from ; you may also be looking for the nickname Number one. Number One was Captain Christopher Pike's First Officer on the . While she served in this role, she held the rank of lieutenant. She was noted for her exceptional intelligence and rationality. In 2254, Captain Pike regarded Number One as the most experienced officer on the Enterprise. ( ) Appendices Background Number One was portrayed by Majel Barrett Roddenberry, credited as Majel Barrett in "The Cage," but as "M. Leigh Hudec" in and . The character of Number One was dropped from the series at the suggestion of NBC executives, and her highly-logical, steel-trap mind was given to the character of Spock instead. There has been some debate as to how an officer with the mere rank of lieutenant can become the first officer of a starship. A likely reason for this is that, when Gene Roddenberry first created Star Trek, the first rank structure he employed was based on the system used in the 18th and 19th century British navy, in which a ship's second in command was generally a First Lieutenant in the sense of the most senior lieutenant, rather than 20th century naval ranks we have come to associate with Starfleet. For this reason, it can be assumed that Starfleet's rank system during this time was temporarily changed from the system used during the 22nd century and was then changed back sometime prior to the events of , although this has not been officially established. It is also possible that there was no alteration in rank structure and that Number One simply showed an extraordinary aptitude for command - even at a relatively low rank - and thus was able to assume the position of XO. It is also possible that her rank was actually Lieutenant Commander and that Pike simply made an error in referring to her as a Lieutenant. Alternatively, in Starfleet, it may be acceptable to refer to someone as either commander or lieutenant when their rank is lieutenant commander. On at least two occasions after he was promoted to lieutenant commander, Geordi La Forge was referred to as Lieutenant. Once by Natasha Yar in , "Commander, advise Lieutenant La Forge that shields are still below minimum." Picard also addresses Geordi this way in , when he said "What are you suggesting, Lieutenant?" Apocrypha In the Marvel Star Trek: Early Voyages comic book series she is named Lieutenant Commander Eunice Robbins. In the novel Vulcan's Glory by TOS writer D.C. Fontana suggested this name was not simply a nickname or title – she was an Ilyrian colonist who was named "Number One," as the best intellect among her generation. The Captains Table novel Where Sea Meets Sky, Number 1 was given the last name Lefler (an allusion to Robin Lefler). Peter David's New Frontier series of novels suggested that her name (at least in the 24th century) may have been "Morgan Primus", and that she was an immortal like Flint. (from ) She was the mother of Robin Lefler. External links * * Number One Number One de:Nummer Eins